


confessions

by gracecastellan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracecastellan/pseuds/gracecastellan
Summary: prompt from tumblr: “Could you write one where Mon-El tells Kara Bout his big secret and her reaction to it?Mon-El chooses an interesting time to tell Kara his secret, but turns out he's not the only one with something to tell





	

**Author's Note:**

> one thousand years ago I got this lovely prompt and finally had time to finish it
> 
> from karamelforever: “Could you write one where Mon-El tells Kara Bout his big secret and her reaction to it?

He was bleeding.

Of course Lillian Luthor was here, and of course she knew about Daxamite’s lead weakness, so of course she came prepared with lead bullets.

There was a lot of blood.

CADMUS had used some sort of red sun simulator, taking away both his and Kara’s powers. So, in the middle of a showdown between CADMUS and the DEO, Kara and Mon-El had been rendered practically useless. Kara has always been good at saving people even without her powers, but they were outmanned and outgunned. And so they hid. Kara had half-carried him into a small closet, blocking the door with everything she could find. Most of the fighting had been in the open part of the warehouse, so she had figured they would be safe for now.

Kara was busy wrapping the wound on Mon-El’s leg.

“Kara, he said breathlessly. “I have to tell you something.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah,” he said, wincing in pain.

“Mon-El, you’re going to be fine. There’s no need for deathbed confessions.”

“It’s important.”

“Okay,” she said.

He pulled himself up so he was sitting straight up.

“I was the prince of Daxam.”

Kara stopped working on his leg for a second, before restarting with much more force.

“Kara?”

She still did not speak.

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I was the worst on Daxam, everything you hate. I abandoned my people. I left them all to die and I’m the only one who lived. I don’t know how to be okay with that and I needed to deal with it myself before I told anyone. But Kara, I’m so sorry. I should have told you.”

“You should have told me,” she said.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“You should have told me before.”

“I know, I should have done it sooner.”

“No, not just sooner. Before that night.”

His face flushed at the memory. They’d had a long day battling crime and intervening in National City’s various emergencies, and decided to unwind at Kara’s apartment with a drink. This particular night, Maggie, Alex, James, and Winn had decided they were too tired for post saving the day drinks, leaving just Kara and Mon-El in her living room. One drink had turned into two which had turned into the whole bottle and then had somehow turned into her kissing him and them in her room and him waking up to a mix of feelings–mostly, hangover, oh god what did we do?, and wow this is an amazing feeling I want to wake up with you every morning.

They had sworn it was just a drunken thing and it would never happen again and six weeks later they hadn’t mentioned it since the morning after.

But lord, did he think about it.

He took in a sharp intake of breath, and it had nothing to do with the pain in his leg.

“Kara? Why should I have told you specifically before that night?”

“Because–because I think I’m pregnant. And now I just found out my child is Daxamite royalty.”

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one shot, but I'm not ruling out more in the future. Thanks for all the support!!


End file.
